Liszt jako Symfonik z dodatkiem artykułu krytyczno-muzykalnego przez Ludwika Leona Gozlana /L. L. Gozlan „F. Liszt i jego poemata symfoniczne”
[[Plik:Catherine Valérie Boissier Gasparin.jpg|thumb|Jean Auguste Dominique Ingres (1780–1867) Młody Franz Liszt ok. 1832.]] }} }} }} Pod tym tytułem świeżo wyszły artykuł krytyczno-muzykalny w „Revue de Tulouse" (nr. 30, 31 i 32 z listopada 1869), zwrócił na siebie uwagę szczególnie we Francyi i wywołał żwawe starcia. O ile jako znacznie późniejszy, i z innego, bo z francuzkiego stanowiska, a zatem w formie łatwiejszej napisany, o ile niepowtarza tego, co powiedziane jest w powyższej pracy, a dorzuca nowe uwagi i spostrzeżenia; o tyle streszczamy go tutaj dla uzupełnienia i wyczerpnięcia przedmiotu. Autor wyzywając z góry dobry smak, a co do sztuki brak wszechstronnego wyrobienia się we Francyi w ogóle, głównie zaś jednostronność pod względem muzykalnym, wykazuje błędny sąd francuzkiej publiczności, która podobnie jak i inne stolice europejskie ubóstwiwszy w osobie Liszta, jako wirtuoza, wtórego Paganiniego, zapoznawała w nim mimowolnie, potem z tradycyjnym uporem część jego głębszą, donioślejszą i nieprzebrzmienną, to jest kompozytora. Już w utworach li fortepianowych, takich jak: '' „Lata pielgrzymki," „Etudy" i „Rapsodye węgierskie," '' przystępnych tylko jemu samemu, jako wykonawcy Ostatnia uwaga nie byłaby pochlebną dla Liszta, i nieraz niesmakiem go jako komplement salonowy napełniła, owszem, utwory jego przez mistrzowski układ tak są ułatwione, że mimo pozornych tytanicznych trudności będą przystępnemi dla tych, co pracy nie formą, lecz duchem ich się przejmują. P. t. przeważa skłonność Liszta ku stylowi wielkiemu, o szerszych rozmiarach, jak słusznie zauważył pan Fetis w swej „Biografij powszechnej muzyków." (Tom V., str. 322, wydanie II.). Ta dążność spotęgowała się z czasem do tego stopnia, że autorowi nie wystarczył fortepian, że zapragnął bądź co bądź odetchnąć, krzyknąć, zawołać piersiami całej orkiestry i głosów ludzkich. Chwila potemu nadeszła. Było to w roku 1849, gdy Niemcy wyzwolili się z pod jarzma klasycyzmu, którego nieśmiał dotknąć wsławiony Mendelsohn. – Schumann wtedy redagował nową gazetę muzyczną w Lipsku; a Ryszard Wagner wykończał swe opery Tannenhäusera i Lohengrina. Od pierwszego, reformatora muzyki instrumentalnej, nie wiele nowego mogło się dostać w udziele (?...) instrumentacyj, co do drugiego, Schumann już wtedy podupadł moralnie pod brzemieniem nadludzkiego wysiłku jako pracownik, twórca i człowiek pełen boleści, nad którego utworami ledwie poczynała rodzić się aureola nad grobem schodząca. Lisztowi więc przypadła z kolei część reformy, ostatecznej, ledwie poczętej niewyraźnie przez Mendelsohna, a tak rozszerzonej przez Schumana. Genialność i wyobrażenia jego kreowały go na to. Rozszerzyć ramy symfonij, które niegodni następcy Beethowena ścieśnić usiłowali i dalej posunąć śmiałe wycieczki Mendelsohna i Schumana, było ideałem Liszta, którego utworów zrazu zlękło się servile imitatorum pecus, ale które potrafili ocenić śmielsi świadomi artyści. Podobne reformy przedsięwzięli w malarstwie Cornelius i Kaulbach, jak w muzyce Wagner, Berlioz, Schumann, Liszt i kilku autorów najmłodszego pokolenia. Każdy utwór sztuki, winien być odbiciem epoki swego stworzenia, jak dobry medal odbity dzielnem dłutem, winien świadczyć o dziejach swego czasu. W operach francuzkich z czasów pierwszego cesarstwa, jak Mehüla, Lessueura i Spontiniego, kwitnie styl nadęty, wojskowy i kapłański... na raz. Owoc zdążeń swej epoki. Tak samo z innej strony kraj, w którym powstaje utwór, nadaje mu Zwykle. cechę narodową, jakkolwiek piętno jest zawsze i wszędzie to samo. I tak, Beethowen reprezentuje Niemcy z głębią swego geniuszu i szczytnością polotu swego natchnienia; Rossini, to Italia i jej uśmiechnięty horyzont; Chopin, to Polska do czasu skamieniała nad grobem swoich dzieci, a Auber to jeszcze świetny przedstawiciel Francyi, jej lekkiego charakteru cechy obyczajowej z tradycyą pudru i szampańskiej pianki. Epoka nasza obfita w wulkaniczne wstrząśnienia, ambicye źle skierowane, musiały wydać przez samą reakcyę szkołę nową w muzyce. Czyż pierwej nie wydała tej sławnej szkoły w literaturze, której typy, blondyn Werter uczuciowy i smagła Lelia, należą jeszcze do najbardziej porywających postaci poetycznych. Dalej mówi autor: Liszt, umysł dumny i wyniosły chciał tylko sobie siebie, zatem wszystko sobie zawdzięczać. I tak w „Dantejskiej Symfonij” nec locus tradycyi szkół dawnych; ani w poematach symfonicznych, które tak po sobie następują: 1. Co słychać na górze. (Ce qu' on entend sur la montagne, podług W. Hugo). 2. Tasso – Lamento e triompho. 3. Preludia, (podług Lamartina). 4. Orfeusz. 5. Prometeusz. 6. Mazepa, (podług W. Hugo). 7. Głosy świętalne. 8. Heroida żałobna. 9. Hungaria. 10. Hamlet. 11. Bitwa Hunnów, (podług Kaulbacha). 12. Ideały, (podług Schillera). Rzut oka wystarczy do zrozumienia, jak szerokie pole zostawione tam wolnościom formy, przy przeważającej stronie malowniczo opisowej i plastycznej, opartej na danym programie, (czyli oznaczeniu to formie poetycznej treści oznaczającem z góry Tak zwany program, czyli muzyka programowa niczem innem nie jest, jak położeniem motta na czele kompozycji, które treść jej bliżej oznacza, granice twórczości rozszerza, a tak słuchaczowi jak piewcy, przekazuje nowe, bogate światy dla wyobraźni i uczucia… Nie dziw, że tak długo o to walczono.. Niepytać tu naturalnie o szykowanie idei, idea i myśl kompozytora rozwija się pod wpływem ognia i natchnienia, nie dającego się ująć pod miarę oznaczoną. Co jednak najznakomiciej znamionuje poemata symfoniczne, to idea główna przewodnicząca, z razu przytłumiona mnóstwem harmonijnych modulacji; a jednak zwolna się przebijająca przez mnóstwo odcieni instrumentalnych, wijąca się ustawicznie w mnóstwie coraz innych kształtów przeobrażonych figur melodyjnych, w końcu ustępująca raptem miejsca drugiej idei melodyjnej, wprost przeciwnej, rozwijającej się w swój sposób; poczem pierwsza się wraca, z druga spotyka, zderza, zlewa i obie stapiają się w jednolitą całość harmonijną, której ujście w nieskończoność szerokie, wspaniałe i ujęte zakończa utwór symfoniczny. Jeszcze wyższy jednak przymiot cechujący utwory Liszta, to naszem zdaniem, nad gorący koloryt instrumentacyi, (zdolnej poruszyć i najospalsze natury), górujące harmonje łagodne, eoliczne, smętnie powiewne, przypominające nam niejako owe tony czarowne w dniach rozkwitu pierwszej młodości, w głębiach duszy naszej gorejące, '' kiedy przez sen dzieciństwa sztuka wskazywała nam mgłą tęskną okwefione wrota swego oddalonego przybytku. '' W dalszym ciągu, autor przystępując do analizy poematów symfonicznych, wyraża swą nieśmiałość w tej mierze i konieczność zbliżenia indywidualnego z jaźnią autora, którego komentuje dzieła. Wreszcie, powiada on pewne dzielne i szanowne pióro, po za Renem podało techniczną ich analizę. (Mowa tu o powyższej pracy Brendla). Nasze prawi, zadanie ograniczy się na dużych, ogólnych zarysach, mających oznaczyć jego istotę. Bo o ile pewnem jest, że nieda się oddać słowem wrażenie przez ton wywarte, o tyle znowu utwory te jako przeważnie malownicze, ułatwiają krytyce choć zbliżone onych uplastycznienie, a dalej wskazanie źródeł zkąd płynie natchnienie autora, więc i ich dokładniejsze pojęcie. Poczęcie poematów symfonicznych jest dwojakie: jedno czysto człowiecze, indywidualne, drugie zrodzone i intuicji, (jat autor to zwie) apokaliptycznej (?) czyli fantastyczno-epickiej. Lament i tryumf Tassa, Prometeusz w okowach za przekradnięcie ognia niebieskiego, Mazepa, Hamlet, są to olbrzymie upostaciowania przez ogrom uczuć niemi miotających, ale też czysto ludzkie, człowiecze – bo cierpienia, fałszywa radość, dzikie namiętności, będące w starciu z cywilizacyą, to wszystko bywało naszym udziałem w tym wieku trwożliwych obaw, wszystko to dotyka nas w miarę ustroju naszych organizmów i organizacyi. Do tego rzędu doliczylibyśmy symfonię Hungaria, będącą wyrazem uczuć nieskończoności. Ta władza magiczna, dająca artyście ubrać w ciało, jego wizye nocne, spotyka nas głównie w Orfeuszu, którego raczej nazwalibyśmy „Sztuką pocieszycielką,” w Preludyach, które nazwalibyśmy „Życiem człowieka,” w Ideałach, według Szyllera, a najwięcej w Bitwie Hunnów podług obrazu Kaulbacha. Trzy zaś symfonie p. t. Co słychać na górze, Głosy świętalne i Heroida żałobna, pozornie uchodzą naszej klasyfikacyi, ale łączą się raz z jednym, raz z drugim rodzajem. Czytając poezyę Wiktora Hugo, już się słyszy symfonię Liszta, osnutą na tym tekście: „Et je me demandais pourquoi l’on est ici, Quel peut – être après tout le but de tout ceci, Que fait l’ame, lequel vaut mieux d'être ou de vivre, Et pourquoi le seigneur qui seul cita son livre, Mèle éternellement dans un fatal hymen, Le chant de la nature au cri du genere humain.” . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . niemniej nie trudno poczuć pokrewieństwa między muzyką jego a tą muzyką Szyllera w Ideałach: „Erloschen sind die heitern Samen, Die meiner Jugend Pfad erhellt; Die Ideale sind zerronnen, Die einst das trunkne Herz geschwellt; Er ist dabei, der süsse Glaube Wesen – die mein Traum gabar, Der rauhen Wirklichkeit zum Raube Was einst so schön, so göttlich war...” . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dla czego w Heroidzie i Festklängach niespotkaliśmy jednej antitezy, w jednej gwar uroczystości, powrót bohatera ubóstwionego, w drugiej Marcia funebre sulla morte d’un Eroe. Na tej samej idei urósł Mazepa, (Orieutales Hugo). Enfin le terme arrive – il court, il tombe – Na nie innej równie! wyrasta Hamlet: „Now creaks a noble heart, good night sweet prince. And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest...” (Horatio akt V.). – Z rozbolenia nad losem kraju, z tęsknoty za nim i jego wolnością, a potęgą zrodziła się Hungaria. Tu autor zbacza na chwilę w przydłuższym wywodzie o cyganach Odsyłamy w tej mierze do książki Liszta p. t.: Les Bohemiens, równie do innych dzieł O Lohengrinie, o Szopenie, o fieldzie, niemniej szkic podróży po Włoszech (w revue du XIX. siècle)., ich naturze i muzyce, co nam dość znane. Poczem wracając do rzeczy, powiada: W formy zwyklejsze odziany jest Tasso, dramat symfoniczny. Złożony on z jęku boleści, zgrzytu zwątpienia, szału miłości i rozpaczy, urągania, dumy i natchnienia nieśmiertelnej Jeruzalem... Cóż szczytniejszego i zaszczytniejszego powiada Jean Paul: Jak nie przeżyć swej apoteozy!... Jak stanąwszy u swego celu, gołem okiem spojrzeć na '' Alpy geniuszu '' i paść olśnionym przed słońcami, które się ogląda raz tylko – '' czyż los świetniejszy, możeż marzyć poeto i artysto?... '' Z tego stanowiska udramatyzowana idea stała się autorowi podstawą w jego symfonii Tasso, rozwinął on ją z gorącem „weneckiego” kolorytu i niemasz wspanialszego obrazu nad finał Tassa, który cię do żywego przejmuje i unosi. Wieszcz tam stąpa obojętny i nieczuły na cześć sobie wyrządzoną, która zabiłaby z szczęścia innego mniej nieszczęsnego, mniej bogatego w duchu śmiertelnika i pychą oszołomiła niejedną głowę. Cierpi on, bo '' nie „ona,” '' nie ta, co mu jest wszystkiem, '' a obok której, wszystko mu niczem, złoży na skronie wieniec wawrzynu. Idzie on wolnym pochodem, przed oczyma jego wstaje Capitol nań czekający, wznosi się po stopniach zwolna ku niemu. Tylko chwila dzieli go od szczytu. Staje na nim, ręka żelazna wznosi nad jego głową korony chwały słoneczno-cierniowej, on przyklęka pełen wzburzenia z całym oceanem w łonie, niemo pochyla głowę, zachwiał się, pada i nieśmiertelność jego się poczyna... Tu wrzasły fanfary i Triompho luzuje Lamento, a posąg Tassa staje między Petrarką a Ariostem. '' Temi choć blademi obrazami, staraliśmy się oddać muzykę Liszta. Symfonia Prometeusz, do którego przedmowy przez samego autora napisanej odsyłamy, jest uwerturą poprzedzającą muzykę do chórów Herdera. Był on przedstawiony przy obrzędzie odsłonięcia posągu Herdera w Wajmarze, a wtedy także na scenie pojawiła się opera Wagnera Lohengrin. '' Gerard Nerwal '' obecny temu, w swojem piśmie Loreley, unosi się nad stylem poważnym, budową wspaniałą i tak całemu jak częściom dzieła uwielbionego przez zebranych tam mistrzów i adeptów hołd oddaje! Początek, mówi Nerwal, jest równie ponurym i ciemnym, jak musiał być szczyt Kaukazu, na którym rozkrzyżowany był Prometeusz, dzikie i samotne odgłosy spiżowe uderzają ucho, jak uderzanie skrzydeł jastrzębich. Pierwsza scena Aischylowego dramatu, powstaje przed nami – akordy szorstkie i gwałtowne, siła to brutalna, posłannica wszeteczna Zeusa, pastwi się do czasu nad zbawczym dobroczyńcą ludzkości... Po ciszy następującej za tym wstępem, nastaje tęskny ustęp, złożony z ciężkich, z głębi piersi człowieczych wyczarowanych westchnień wiolonczelowych, które raz są modlitwą, raz żałością, już błogosławieństwem, już obietnicą; przechodzi wreszcie w długie fugato o szerokim i wspaniałym stylu. Spokój imponujący panuje w tej części i wydobywa tem więcej polot (la fouge) i ruch przyswajającego i wzniosłego Stretta. Po charakterystyce godnej Nerwala, autor idzie dalej i powiada: Opuszczając teraz boleści ludzkie, ujrzyjmy na chwilę tę ziemię nie jaką jest, ale jaką być powinna. Przerzućmy się w świat błękitów, szczęścia, dobra, wspomnijmy niezapomniane chwile szczęścia i miłości, jakie ma za sobą z nas każdy, przywołajmy je z przeszłości w obecność i idźmy za muzykiem poetycznym. Człowiek nadużyty, ale młodzieńczego ognia pełen jeszcze, chcący duszą utonąć na nowo w kontemplacyach natury w chwili, gdy natura czynu i walki najwyższej wybiła, porzuca swe ustronie, powraca w wir życia codziennego i bojującego – taką jest osnowa Preludyów. Motto Lamartina u czoła kompozycyi umieszczone, orzeka: Nasze życie – jest li czem innem jak wielkim przedśpiewem światów przyszłości, których pierwszą nótę śmierć intonuje. Miłość jest jutrzenką wszelkiej istoty, ale burza niweczy jej złudzenia, piorun boleści, gruchocze i pożera (?) jej ołtarz serdeczny. Człowiek spełniwszy ofiarę na sobie samym, na swojem „ja,“ ugodniony, staje do walki w szeregach ludzkości i gdy „trąba zagrzmi hasłem bojowem,” bieży na swe stanowisko, by w walce – jakąkolwiek co do rodzaju jest ona, byle szlachetna – odzyskać samowiedzę siebie i zupełne poczucie sił swoich (ten ustęp z nowych medytacyj Lamartina). Nikt nie ujdzie czarowi, piękności rozlanej na powierzchni błękitnej i w czarnych głębinach muzycznego ciała preludyów. '' Z razu wzburzone, parne uczucia pierś rozsadzające, miłość dziewicza, modulacye najrozkoszniejsze , unoszące dwie dusze po nieskończonościach sfer duchowych; wreszcie zgrzyt życia, rozdarcie szaty na tragicznym czynie – patos-prawda. '' – Intermezzo pasterskie pełne spokoju i wdzięku, można porównać z pastoralną symfonią Beethowena, jej bory szumiącemi i słowiczemi kniejami, pełnemi strumyków i kukułek, ale istota preludyów jest zupełnie inną. Beethowen zostaje tu na boku i swą duszą nie rzuca się w odmęt muzyczny, wykonuje i na końcu chyba modli się z innemi po burzy – Liszta zaś indywidualność wszędzie jest nierozłączona od jego utworów, dla tego spokój w nich rzadko panuje i tyle w nich drgnień gwałtownych. I w istocie, czarowny spokój minął, burza się zbliża, niebo zciemnia, a dusza ściśnięta, w pancerzu boleści... Skończone dni, jasne szczęśliwe wieczory, fatalna trąba dała groźne hasło niepokojów; ku walce kwapić nam się trzeba, choćby śmierć tylko miała nam wrócić spokojność po wysiłkach nadludzkich i walce bohaterskiej. Czyż więc nie możesz być spokojnym o życie? Chwało, marzenie tajemne! z wami łączy się wiekuiste zachmurzenie żywota. Czyliż nic nie ukoi tych rażących bólów? Czyż jedna ręka nie znajdzie się by nas zawieźć w ten świat cudowny, kędy miłość, ład i umiejętność?... Wiekuista kontemplacya natury czyżby była tylko międzyaktem poprzedzającym rozwiązanie naszych zagadek ?... Któryż myt wdzięczniejszy jest w muzyce nad Orfeusza, tego czarodzieja, miękczącego głazy i serca zgłaziałe, panującego dzikim zwierzętom i całej naturze?... Orfeusz, to sztuka działająca na ludzkość. Orfeusz płacze swej Eurydyczy; Eurydycze, to ton idea! boski, oddalony potęgą złego, który Orfeusz tylko może wydrzeć przemocy potworów Erebu, który może unieść z ciemności wiecznej nocy, ale którego – niestety! – nie może zachować na ziemi Ten ostatni ustęp jest z przedmowy Liszta do swego Orfeusza. . Tak abstrakcyjnym, jak jest ten utwór, tak mało ma równych sobie co do melodyj Preludya i Orfeusz po raz pierwszy w naszym kraju wykonane były, dzięki Dyrektorowi Mikulemu (we Lwowie), który przygotowuje wykonanie S. Elżbiety i S. Stanisława (przez Liszta). Słyszałem też na dwa fortepiany wykonane przez P. Mikulego (z jego młodym uczniem (pianistą i kompozytorem) p. W. Wszelaczyńskim Fest-Klänge na popisie szkoły muzycznej. Główny to środek upopularyzowania tych utworów.. Nic równie wspaniałego, jak początek Orfeusza. Najprzód brzmią błogo tony arfy-półboga, spokój wspaniały panuje w naturze, duch tylko czuwa i rzucając swą grubą powłokę, wolno ulata w przestrzeni. W tym niebieskim spokoju, wielkie burze miotające sercem człowieka nienawiść, zawiść, pycha, żądza wielkości, wszystko to usnęło, owszem, obcem być się zdaje, tylko pragnienie spokoju teraz nim włada. Tu była trudność stworzenia zupełnie nowej formy. Po scharakteryzowaniu tego najgłębszego spokoju, jaki był w całym Orfeuszu, Liszt zapragnął spornie z tem dać obraz najzaciętszej walki, zajadlej, wściekłej, po za krańce grobu sięgającej swem roznamiętnieniem. Tym obrazem jest bitwa Hunów. Walka ta światła z nocą, miłości z nienawiścią, cywilizacyi z barbarzyństwem, chrześciaństwa z pogaństwem; małego o płaskim nosie, małych ślepiach, spienionych wargach kałmuka, naczelnika hord „bicza bożego,” Attyli z rycerzem średniowiecznym, którego misya dójdzie w tym celu szczytu swego pod Jerozolimą, a skończy się pod Wiedniem Ostatnia uwaga mimochodem przez tłumacza rzucona.. Nie za suchą tradycyą faktów, ale za płomieniem swego geniuszu poszedł Kaulbach, twórca tego obrazu. Kaulbach, arcymistrz „rysunku” i wielki historyozof, którego dwie potęgi: groza i sąd dziejów tak pięknie w szeregach wieku przeciwstawią się niemniejszemu historykowi Delarocheowi Tej walki cześć dalszą, dziś Polska prowadzi z Moskwą barbarzyńską. (Przyp. aut.). Obraz ten osnuty na starej legendzie średniowiecznej, że po wymordowaniu się wzajemnem stron obu w bitwie, ich duchy z ciał uleciałe, jeszcze 40 godzin w powietrzu walczyły z sobą, nim uleciały na sąd Pana. W dole też chaotycznie leżą ciała pobojowiska, a ulatające z nich duchy, z natarczywością podwójną uderzają na siebie w przestworzach sfer pochmurnych. Świat ten jest snem, rzekł jeden współziomek Kaulbacha (?) Ten przedmiot jako taki, nie mniejszy obszar dla muzyki zostawił. W tym utworze, wprzągł Liszt do dzikiej roboty wszystkie tchy trwogi, przerażenia, boleści i nieskończoności, jakiemi pochłania nas świat romantyczny. '' Po walce dzikiej tej ziemi, drugi temat walki duchowej gwałtowny, ale bielszy, przejrzystszy, mglistszy nastaje, i ten się urywa, a hymn podobny chorałowi nagle przewiewa w przestrzeniach. Czy to aniołowie przybywający w pomoc potępionym, nieszczęsnym duszom, które z sobą porwał „bicz boży?” Szum to li skrzydeł tych aniołów białych, płynących im w pomoc z błogą pieśnią pokoju. Czyż będzie im przebaczono?... Ale walka zrywa się nanowo i hymn przygłusza Furye rozobrożone, nanowo wyprawiając harc piekielny, wrzawa wściekłości, huk, łoskot, świst i szczęk mieczów, chrapliwe oddechy, klątwy i tentent koni, grzmiących po chmurach, błyskawicznemi kopyty całą burzą zrywają się ku sobie, ale po chwili, tenże hymn powraca, silniejszy i pewien spokojnego tryumfu – a walka milknie – i jak symbol wiekuistego zwycięztwa wiary nad nocami złości, wieją te masy przed sąd Przedwiecznego... '' Najpierw (pod względem technicznym kompozycyi), uderza cię rytm zadyszany, gorączkowy temat – to wstęp. Ten uragan instrumentalny, piętrzący się w ciągiem crescendo, oddaje pochód armii niezwyciężonej, której lawiny zdaje się że nic nie powstrzyma... Słuch zdumiony i zbolały. Rzadko muzyka oddała tyle jęków, krzyków, takie piekło żyjącej boleści, z tą prawdą istotną. – Ta noc czuje się mimowolnie, że musi mieć poranek. Ta walka całej ludzkości – koniec w wieczności nieskończonościach... Nie znieślibyśmy długo podobnego wzruszenia. Melodja religijna staje się tu koniecznością i rzuca jasne promienie na tę noc krwawą, złożoną z łun i pożarów piekielnych. Zrazu nieznacznie, jak duch dobroczynny powraca z spokojną potęgą świadomą siebie i ręce kładzie na odmętach walki, którą jak burzę ucisza... Wzrasta jak przeczucie, nadzieja walczących, i podobnie jak w odmętach uwertury Tannhäusera, rozwija się majestatycznie, aż się stanie — apoteozą!! Tu zatrzymujemy się z analizą poematów symfonicznych, by na razie nie znużyć nią czytelnika, wybraliśmy te, których forma najnowsza i najtrudniejsza. Po ocenieniu w pierwszej części rozbioru tego, romantycznego rozwoju Liszta, w którym tenże tak się zlał z duchem wieku, dążącym do zdobycia prawd nieokreślonych, a równie słusznie, jak dumny, zapoznany czynnik świadomy siebie, po rozebraniu w drugiej części, szaty, ciała i ducha tychże symfonij, pragniemy teraz dójść z czytelnikiem do tego, co nam się zdaje wynikiem tych utworów w okresie sztuki obecnym. Dotąd mówiliśmy o duchu i treści symfonij lisztowskich; obecnie zastanowimy się nieco nad przymiotami ich instrumentacyj i szczegółami ich wyrobu (facture). Reguły kontrapunktyczne mogły uświetnić ich całość, ich budowę harmonijną i działać na słuch materyalnie; co do kolorytu, z siebie wszystko wytworzyć musiał mistrz, bo nie miał żadnych prawie danych. A cóż li jest koloryt w muzyce? Nie co innego, jak instrumentacya, a bogactwo jej odcieni nie wyczerpanych, jak fale morza, których lica zawsze te same, a przed się nigdy te same i nowe od pierwszej do ostatniej chwili stworzenia. Liszt nie zadowolony tem, co na polu instrumentacyi stworzyli Wagner, a zwłaszcza Berlioz Ten arcymistrz w owym zwłaszcza zawodzie, tylko co zgasły dla świata. Instrumentacyą jego to wyczerpująco swój przedmiot arcydzieło pod względem teoryi, przełożyliśmy obecnie w całości na polski język i od autora osobiści upoważnieni, pragniemy wkrótce ogłosić i tem skończyć szereg naszych przekładów muzycznych (Przyp. tłum.), czuł potrzebę wytworzenia sam przez się tego, cobyśmy mistyką instrumentów nazwali. Są to wzory pełne efektów, nieznanych nawet dla kompozytorów zupełnie dalekich jego metodzie, pełnych modulacyj śmiałych i uderzających, a odpowiednich swym sytuacyom, zwłaszcza w Preludyach, Hungaryj, Fest-Klängach i Orfeuszu. Otwórzmy którąbądź partyturę tych poematów. Już podziałem skrzypców na kilka grup z systemem Wagnera, lub przez umiejętne wyzyskanie gromkich narzędzi, których dźwięki bardzo oszczędnie użyte, a w pewnych razach raptem i gwałtownie rozkiełzane, tworzą cale wybuchy świateł instrumentalnych, otwierających przestrzenie całych obszarów i nowych światów, już szczęśliwie skombinowane użycie małych metalicznych dźwięków i oboi (haudbois), klarynetów, angielskich rogów, które jak n. p. w andante pasterskiem, budzą najrzewniejsze uczucia, tęsknotę za spokojem i najsmętniejsze wspomnienia z przeszłości. Ztąd wynika wyższość niezaprzeczona kompozycyi i za istne zdobycze uważamy dla instrumentacyi te szlachetne wynalazki ręki świadomej siebie, działającej pod kierunkiem wzniosłego umysłu Autor za mało rozszerzył się nad przymiotami symfonii Hamlet **), a zwłaszcza Faust. Ta ostatnia z 3 części Faust, Grethen i Mephisto (scherzo), złożona mianowicie w drugiej partyi oboi (hautbois) i w trzeciej niezrównanemi efektami, odsyłany do kilku rysów w monografii łzy i uśmiechu przez Ernesta Buławę w jego książce p. t. „Talia." (Przyp. red.) **) Tej nigdy nie wykonano, i sam Liszt jej w orkiestrze nie słyszał. . W różnych utworach, autor wybrał z predylekcyą pewno gromady (familles) instrumentów. W preludyach górują dęte narzędzia, jak: oboje basiki, klarynety, ożenione z fletami. W „Fauście” kwartet przeważa nad innemi. Struny te wydarte z drgającego wnętrza zwierząt, oddać mają przeważnie drżące uniesienia piersi człowieczej, śpiewającej uczucia całej ludzkości w formie poezyi. '' Dźwięki świętalne i bitwa Hunnów '', narzędziami gromkiemi przeważnie się posługują, pełne metalicznej wrzawy. Orfeusz zaś i Prometeusz, jako ogólniejsze, są dziwnem zestrojeniem, sprzężeniem w jeden zdźwięk uroczy wszystkich głosów, jeden głos równolity stanowiących. Z natury rzeczy też, logicznem następstwem Liszt i formę klasycznej symfonii z trzech lub czterech części złożoną, zmieni! w jednolitą część, jedną całość stanowiącą. – Są to całe monolity jednego odlewu, rzeźby na jednej całej ścianie skalnej, freski na jednej przestrzeni. Forma ich i nową precyzyą rytmu się odznacza i przez to podnosi się do potęgi dramatu. Rytm dziś bywa duszą utworów i jako taki, jest poniekąd wyrazem naszego niespokojnego, przejściowego wieku i wyrazem ducha czasu. Duch czasu!... lecz któreś dzieło oddać zdoła ducha czasu, w którym żyjemy? Epoka to upadku moralnego, gorsza od tej, co sprowadziła runięcie Rzymu, gdyż nowe uczucie objawiło się między ludy zachodniemi, uczucie hipokryzyj nieznane dawnym (?) Pytamy, jaką sztukę i jakiego artystę może natchnąć taki stan społeczno-moralny? Tu kładziemy veto; artysty to właśnie powołaniem jest natchnieniem swem, bezwzględnem, odsłanianiem prawdy w szacie piękna, działać na społeczność spaczoną i wieźć je ku prawdzie, inaczej niczem jego kapłaństwo i powołanie i niczem byłaby sztuka. W tem cała różnica pojęcia artysty na zachodzie – a w Polsce, w tem też cała różnica wpływu artysty tam, a u nas na swe społeczeństwo, czego późniejszym skutkiem być musi wpływ misyjny Polski na ludzkość całą pod wzglądem prawdy, czy dobra, czy piękna, które są jednią, nierozłączoną. (Przyp. tłum.) Zostawiając więc dzieciom wieku wolne przewalanie się w błocie, z którego się wylęgły (?!) artysta winien wziąć otwarty rozbrat z ludem, jego namiętności i wiek ten uważać za przejście, a śpiewać przeczuciem czasów przyszłych, wypełnienie ich ideału w epoce nowej mniej materyalnej. Ztąd też nowość i różnica tych form w kompozycyi, które nazwano muzyką przyszłości.” Styl ów filozoficzny, tak trudny dla uszu adeptów, że mu zarzucili brak melodyj, nie umiejąc się wsłuchać w całość falującej harmonii, melodyjną jednią stanowiącej. Styl wyszukany, trudny zaiste, w którym autora rozum nad natchnieniem przeważać musi (??) Ależ styl, odpowiemy, odpowiedni swej epoce, stworzony w wieku, w którym tak bardzo rozmysł, kalkulacja, wyrachowanie nad świętością uczuć, materya nad duchem górują „(właśnie dla tego sądzimy, (uwaga tłumacza) że sztuka nie błędy lecz przymioty wieku dziedziczyć i wytwarzać winna, więc przez reakcyą uczucie, nie wyrachowanie w niej górować winno. I nie zdaje nam się, by to drugie górowało)” Osamotnieni z tego względu artyści, winni się pocieszyć wspomnieniem kolei od Bacha Sebast., do Beethowena wilią dni naszych. Dramatyczność winna być główną dźwignią, dążnością autora. Raz, że czynem szlachetnym myśli wyrazić nie może (!) potem że potrzeba wrażeń i wzruszeń; tak cechuje nasze stulecie. Z tej niemożności działania, wielkość żądz, a małość środków z tego rozdarcia moralnego, powstał ów styl gwałtowny, niespokojny, czasem chorobliwy, wierne zwierciadło swego społeczeństwa. Nieznajomość utworów szkoły nowej, zwłaszcza Liszta, wiecznie jako wirtuoza podnoszonego, wynika z opieszałości artystów wykonawców, lękających się trudności i nie mających odwagi cywilnej stawić czoło kaprysom publiczności, niepomnych że oni smak jej kształcić powinni. Niezmierną zasługę mają w tem koncerta popularne pana Padeloup w Paryżu, który kolejno z odwagą i wytrwałością Obok p. Padeloup, w tej mierze ponieśli zasługi przewodnicy orkiestry panowie: Seifriz w Loewenberg, v. Bulov w Monachium, Damrosch w Wrocławiu, v. Bronsard w Hanowerze, Herbek w Wiedniu, Blassman w Lipsku (Euterpe), pani Lossot we Florencyi, pan Sgambati w Rzymie, Mikuli we Lwowie. (Przyp. tłum.) przeprowadził utwory Schumana, dziś lak sławne, atoli jak ongi Beethowena zapoznane, a później Wagnera i Berlioza. – On też po raz pierwszy wykonał Liszta Preludya, których część pastoralną (andante) z zapałem przyjęto, z zapałem, po którym z charakterystycznem zimnem słuchano Hajdena i Mozarta. Znak to przyszłość tym utworom jasno wróżący. Jednak sam pan Padeloup nie wystarczy na całą Francyę. Gdyby nie Niemcy, ten naród wielki, w którym ważne poczucie piękna uobecnia się w co raz nowym kształcie, dzieła Liszta istniałyby tylko w partyturach, znane i przystępne zbyt małej liczbie wybranych znawców. W nadziei więc przyłożenia się do usunięcia nieznajomości , której francuzcy muzycy wstydzą się dziś tajemnie, dla okazania źródeł o nowych zasobach i rozkoszach; przedsięwzięliśmy tę pracę, gdyż w naszej duszy i sumieniu artystycznem, utwory Liszta pod trojakim względem: rozwoju idei poetycznej, instrumentacyi i nowości form, a mianowicie poemata jego symfoniczne, zostaną jako najznakomitsze okazy muzyczne XIX. wieku i rzucą na czasy przyszłe światło pełne znaczenia. Turynka, w czerwcu 1870. Tegoż tłumacza wyszło: Brendel, » Zarysy historyi muzyki’ od jej początku, do dni dzisiejszych. « Przygotowuje się zaś do druku: Berlioz, » Rzecz o inslrumentacyi. « Kategoria:Louis-Leon Gozlan